


Day 2: Wish

by Pheonix_Inside



Series: Huskerdust Week 2021 [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Pining, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonix_Inside/pseuds/Pheonix_Inside
Summary: Wishing on stars is bullshit.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Huskerdust Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149431
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Day 2: Wish

It was a clear night. For once, the sky - or Hell’s equivalent, anyway - could be seen clearly. The sorry excuses for stars were shining.

Angel remembered back when he’d still been new to the place, he often wished on the stars. He wished that somehow things would get better. He’d magically find some holy bullets and blow Val’s brains out. Or maybe the people upstairs would see just how much he suffered and pity him, as unlikely as that was.

He’d stopped wishing long ago.

But now he couldn’t help but wonder. Maybe the wishes came true.

Maybe they came true in ways different than he could imagine.

Angel had wished many times to hurt Val like he’d hurt him. But maybe instead that came true when he wrecked one of his most popular clubs. He’d been absolutely _pissed_. Or how he’d wished to possibly get out of Hell. Now he was at a hotel that would supposedly make that happen.

It was unlikely, and he didn’t really believe it would work, but maybe this was the world’s weird way of trying to make his wishes come true.

He could hope.

And now he had another wish. Decades later, he was back staring at the sky like he believed wishing on not-actually-stars would get him anywhere.

Still, a guy could try.

Angel exhaled, blowing smoke from the cigarette he held between his fingers, as he leaned over a balcony in the hotel. There were barely any used rooms, so he often would find an unoccupied room and hang out on the balcony, when he needed alone time.

He knew for a fact that he needed alone time right now.

 _I wish that I could be with Husk_.

A nearly impossible wish, for sure.

The old cat wanted nothing to do with him, and even if he did, it wasn’t like Angel could have a boyfriend. Not while working for Valentino.

And it wasn’t like Angel could _stop_ working for Val. He’d signed a contract, he’d made a deal. He was Val’s. He _belonged_ to Val. _Forever_.

There was no going back on that.

But still. He could at least wish for that to not be the case.

“What the fuck are you doing up here?”

Angel jumped, his cigarette flying out of his hand. He fumbled to catch it, but it simply fell down. He turned around to face the intruder. Husk.

“What the fuck are _you_ doing here?” He asked.

How had Husk found him? _Why_ had he found him?

“This is my room, dumbass.” The cat demon replied, crossing his arms as Angel raised an eyebrow.

“It is?” Angel asked, “I thought it was another empty room.”

It was neat, with nothing that showed it was lived in. The bed was made, and the shelves were empty. Angel didn’t even know Husk _had_ a room. It wasn’t like Charlie said anything about it in front of him, and he saw Husk sleeping at the bar most nights.

“Yeah, well, I don’t exactly stay up here a lot.” Husk replied, “Why’d you even come here if you thought it was empty? You’ve got your own room, and you’ve got your own fuckin’ balcony to mope on.”

“I’m not _moping_.” Angel replied, glaring at Husk, “And I’m here because I wanted to be alone.”

He looked down at the ground with a sigh, avoiding Husk’s gaze.

“I didn’t wanna be somewhere you guys would know to look. Just my luck it’s _your_ room.” He muttered.

Just his luck that Husk showed up right when Angel was thinking about him.

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Husk asked.

_Shit, uh, what to say?_

“It’s just that I wanted to be alone and this is someone’s room. I’m _annoyed_ , if you can’t tell, kitty kitty.” Angel replied.

Husk bristled at the nickname, and Angel smirked. The expression fell flat, however, when Husk turned around.

“Well then I’ll just fuckin’ leave you alone.” Husk muttered as he left, “I’m too tired and too drunk to give a fuck anyway.”

Angel sighed as the door closed, turning back around to lean on the railing again.

_Wishing on stars is bullshit._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [If you liked this fic, consider following me on Twitter or Tumblr or anywhere else I am](https://linktr.ee/Pheonix_Inside)


End file.
